The invention relates to an electronic device and detection method thereof, and more particularly to a foldable electronic device and a detection method that utilizes a specific sound wave to determine the position of the foldable electronic device.
Foldable mobile devices typically cove gained considerable market share. A conventional foldable mobile device typically utilizes a specific detection method to detect whether it is in an open position or a closed position, turning power on and off accordingly.
Two methods of detecting the position of a conventional foldable mobile device are described in the following. The first method utilizes magnetic switches, such as reed switches or HALL sensors. FIG. 1a shows a conventional foldable mobile phone utilizing a magnetic switch. FIG. 1b shows the magnetic switch in detail. A magnet 13 is set on a sub-body 11. A reed switch 14 is disposed on a main body 12. When the sub-body 11 approaches or separates from the main body 12, the distance between the magnet 13 and reed switch 14 changes such that the magnetic field detected by the reed switch 14 differs. Thus, the reed switch 14 is able to determine whether sub-body 11 is covering the main body 12 or not according to the magnetic field.
Another method utilizes a telescopic switch. FIG. 2a shows another conventional foldable mobile phone utilizing the telescopic switch. A protrusion 21 is disposed on the sub-body 11. The main body 12 has a recess 22. FIG. 2b shows a detailed diagram of the telescopic switch. The recess 22 has a telescopic switch 23. The protrusion 21 contacts the telescopic switch 23 as the sub-body 11 covers the main body 12. The telescopic switch 23, however, is not pressed if the sub-body 11 does not cover the main body 12. Thus, the position of the foldable mobile phone is determined according to the status of the telescopic switch 23.
Since a conventional foldable mobile device utilizes the magnetic switch 14 or the telescopic switch 23 to determine whether the sub-body covers the main body, the required space thereby and the manufacturing cost thereof are inevitably increased.